What Is Love?
by EmoKunoichiKaori
Summary: Two people that grew up with no love, but can they learn to love each other?GaaxOC, SasuxOC, ItaxOC, KibaxOC Rated T for cursing. Enjoy.
1. OC Character's Bios

What Is Love?

OC Character Profiles!

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.I own a few people,but...did I just say that out loud?...crap.

OxOxO

Name:Kaori

Last Name:Yakushi

Name meaning:fragrance (yeah,she hates the meaning)

Age:12 and a quarter

D.O.B.:October 13

Birthplace:Hidden Village in the Dark (Shadow Country),???

Siblings or Family:Kage of the Shadow Country(father-alive),Sayuri (mother-dead),6 brothers (dead)

Zodiac Sign:Scorpio

Gender:Female

Skin:Like Naruto's,only a little lighter

Eyes:A deep,forest green and no duh she has pupils

Height:5' 2

Weight:100 lbs

Hair:Darkbrown w/ layers and pink high-lights.It's down to the bottem of her neck.It's usually in a ponytail.She has bangs as well.

Top/Jacket:Kaori three layers of her top.First is like Anko's shirt but like a t-shirt.Then is a black tank top over it.Then is her jacket which is like Sasuke's shirt only it's 1.a jacket 2.the coller is closer to her neck 3. is white she wears fish-net like arm thingys around the middle of her arms and wears black fingerless gloves.

Bottems:Capri like bottems that end at her knees.They are black.She wears fish-net thingy's (like the ones on her arms) on her thieghs.

Shoes:Like Neji's

Extra:Wears her forehead protecter around her waist only it's pointed to the side.

Jewelry:Silver studs at the tops of her ears and a sliver choker that has a purple jewel in the center.

Likes:Dumplings,revenge,killing,sweets

Dislikes:Neji,bitter foods,Sakura-no-baka

Personality:Loud,strong..ish,smart,headstrong

Crush:Sabaku no Gaara

Crushes on Her:Neji,Gaara

Best Friends:Hitomi,Chikara,Tenten,Hinata

Team:Team 5

Teammates:Uzumaki Hitomi,Uchiha Chikara

Sensai:Mitarashi Anko

Rank:Gennin

Village:Village Hidden in the Leaves

Dream:To kill her father for exciling her to Konoha and killing all of brothers when they were protecting her when her father was trying to kill her.She then wants to become Kage of the Village Hidden in the Dark.

Strongest Jutsu:Black Chidori,Three Thousand Birds (Kaori was the original creator of Chidori.She taught it to Kakashi as a thanks for escourting her to Konoha when she was banished from her country at the age of 3)

Weakest Jutsu:...let's not talk about that

Weapon:A giant scythe (ya' know,like what the grim reaper has)

Clan:Yakushi

Occupation:Gennin ninja,soon to be Chunnin with Chikara and Hitomi/darkest,evilest girl in the Village Hidden in the Leaves

Past:Kaori was mid-night on October 13.She was born in the middle of a drawn circle on floor of a temple in the Village Hidden in the Dark.Kaori's birth was supposed to be the sign of the end of the world.Kaori was born to be a reaper of souls.Kaori was raised with a father who hated her and without a mother.Her mother had died in child birth when she was having Kaori.Kaori was trained by her brothers when she was very young to fight.Soon,she was stronger than her brothers.Kaori's father was afraid that she would become to powerful and tried to kill her.Her brother tried to protect her,but the Kage just killed them,his own sons.Kaori ran through the castle for safety.The Kage calmed down and figured out way to get rid of his daughter,send her to Konoha.At the age of three,Kaori was escourted to Konoha by Kakashi.She lived by herself for another 5 years and then started the Academy.Her only friends were Tenten,Chikara,and Hitomi.Hitomi is her closest friend though.Hitomi and Chikara soon became her teammates and Anko her sensai.Kaori found a liking in Sabaku no Gaara.He went through the same traumas she did.She is now a ninja working her way up to get revenge on her father.

ooo

Name: Hitomi or Hito-Chan  
Last Name: Matsuoka ( mat-sue-oh-ka)

Name Meaning: screw the name meaning, but Combinations of characters to write the name include: "humanity; virtue; charity" (hito) and "beauty; beautiful" (mi); "one" (hito) and "beauty; beautiful" (mi); and "pupil of the eye" (hitomi). basicly it means beautiful one, not fricking beautiful eyes  
Age: 12  
B-Day: August 19  
Zodiac Sign: Leo  
Gender: female  
Skin: fair if you don't know what fair is then ur retarted  
Eye Lashes: screw eye lashes  
Eyes: Dark green and has a pupil

Height: 5'4

Size: tall?

Hair: dark brown with bangs in the front with two longer strands at the side goes to her midback, when fighting it's in a ponytail  
Top/Jacket: a black very short sleeved shirt and the upper part makes a v that points down and and x at the end of the V

Bottum: black capris w/ a red sash at her waist that the knot goes to the right and the ends go an inch above her knee  
Shoes: black ninja shoes  
Extra: has black cut at the finger gloves that go to her wrist, konoha headband around her forehead, dosen't have a kunai holder, has a long thin sword on her back upper part made of diamond  
Jewelry: nope  
Likes: Naruto,Ramen, weird and kute things,sweets, Tsunade  
Dislikes: BUGS, SNAKES, CATS, RATS, HAIRY PEOPLE, JIRAYA, SAKURA FATHEAD  
Personality: aggressive, hyper, fun, basicly female naruto, almost never sad--and when her friends are sad she finds a way to make them smile Kaoricough  
Crush: Naruto trys not to show it, she liked him since they were little and she always stuck up for him

Crush on her: Naruto I'ts very noticeable they like each other,but they are so slow  
Best Friend: Kai,Chii,Temari, Tsunade  
Siblings: orphan, lives alone in a house a block from Naruto, but usually stays at Kaori's house  
Teammates: Kai, Chii AKA Kaori and Chikara  
Sensei: Anko  
Team: #5  
Rank: High Genin/ Medic Nin  
Village: Konoha  
Dream: To surpass Tsunade  
Jutsus: Painful sky leg_Tsûtenkyaku_

Poison Mist _Dokugiri_

Hidden Mouth Needles_Fukumikuchi Hari_

Body Points Disturbance _Ranshinshô_

Poison Extraction Technique _Dokunuki no Jutsu_

_most of her justus are with uber human strength and she is very good in taijustu and also has fire and lighting justu_  
Strongest Jutsu: anything with her uber human strength  
Weakest Jutsu: Genjustu

ooo

name-Chikara

last name- Nagasaki, but uses her madien name Uchiha

age- 12-13

dob- november 19

birthplace- in the middle of the forest

siblings/family- none

zodiac sign- Scorpio

gender- female

skin- fair

eyecolor- Chikara calls it dark- purple-ish black

height- 5'3

weight- unknown

hair color/style- rave: a mixture of dark color like the bird, reg.bangs with 2 longer strands at the side mostly in two pigtails

top- black long sleeve shirt that the sleeves go to her thumb, zipper down the middle

bottom-bermuda shorts the are beige/white with black ribbons at the end

shoes- like sasuke's when he has hes black outfit- but look cooler

extra- her talisman necklace- nagasaki symbol, konoha symbol, uchiha symbol, headband tied on one of her pants belt strap, fingerless gloves that the top and bottom is black and the middle is white

likes- pandas, bunnies, swearing, black, fighting, walking by herself, tomatoes, and potatoes( for some reason she always has one in her pocket)

dislikes- pink, fangurls, retarted girls, annoying ppl, hate all the giurls in naruto cept' Temari

personality- has no personality

crush- Sasuke

crushes on her- everyone, mostly lee and chikara always punches him

best friends- Hitomi and her panda Uki

Team- Team 5, but she likes to work alone

teamates- Hitomi, Kaori

sensei- Anko

Rank-Genin

village- that one village

dream- to rule the world with her pandas

strongest justu- any fire ones

weakest jutsu- none hard worker like sasuke

weapon- her panda Uki

clan- nope, she made up her last name and her clan symbol

occupation- none

past- unknown

Secret Technique: if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret, called- **denkou kasai hirameki No Jutsu- lighting fire flash jutsu**  
Perfered Weapon: sebon, uber human strength, sword  
Clan: none

Side: my side  
Occupation: medic nin, genin, tsunade is her mentor. Getting Naruto out of trouble

ooo

Name: Amaya

Last Name: Yakushi

Age: 16

DOB: June 6 

Birth Place: Village Hidden in the Dark in the Yakushi Manor 

Weight: 105 lbs

Height: 5'5

Hair: Dark, Long Brown Hair w/ Long Bangs on the Right Side

Eyes: Hazel 

Family: Feudal Lord of the Shadow Country (father-dead) Arina (mother-alivejailed)  
Kaori (cousin-?) Kabuto (cousin-?) 

Favored Style of Jutsu: Water and Wind

Weapon: Katana 

Team: N/A

Sensei: Mother

Teammates: N/A 

Friends: Aika

Rivals: Itachi (for short time)

Crush (es): Itachi

Crush (es) on her: Itachi and Kakashi (pedophile LOL)

Likes: Fruits, Singing, Flirting, Itachi and Animals 

Dislikes: Sakura, Anyone who Touches or Annoys Me, and Un-environmental People

Dream: To Make Mother proud

Story: Amaya's father was a feudal lord of the Shadow Country and abused her mother.  
One day, her mother heard from the Uchiha clan that he was planning on killing Amaya's mother. She took that into consideration and killed him first. Her mom was jailed for life and forgot about Amaya. She was reared by a foster mother who had a knack for nin-jutsu and gen- jutsu. That is where Amaya learned her fighting skills. There Amaya met a girl slightly older than her named Aika who became her best friend. When they turned 12, they went their separate ways. Amaya's goal was to be able to pay her mom's way out of jail and all she could do was rob banks so that what she did most of her time. She had no permanent home so she would often use some of the money she stole to stay in an inn for one night. Then in the mornings, she would continue her goal. On her expedition, she ran into a fight with Team 7. She got into a small fight with Uchiha Sasuke. Amaya didn't try to kill him. It was just to protect herself. She recognized that she and Sasuke had the same goal to kill Itachi. That's why she spared Team 7's lives. That's also when Kakashi had the hots for Amaya. That pedophile. Amaya became known as an acquaintance to them. When Amaya presented her last name, Sasuke noticed that his girlfriend had a teammate with the same last name and found out that they were cousins. Her name was Kaori. She also became familiar with her and her teammates.  
One day when Amaya was doing one of her daily check INS at an inn,  
she realized a short cut to the inn was through a dark alley. Amaya wasn't scared so she walked through. She saw Itachi and Kisame but she thought they were fraud. But Itachi noticed Amaya's head protector. He turns her by the shoulder, but doesn't put a hand on her. They start to talk and then her goal to kill Itachi was erased from her mind.

OxOxO

I haven't given up on "A Normal Day".It's just I wanted to make something new since "A Normal Day" was my only story and I wanted a story with my OC and my friends' OCs.Well hope you all enjoy this fanfic,too!Reviews as always!

P.S.-I'm Kaori in the story!Main character!Hell to the yeah!By the way,I only made my profile.Everyone else made there own profiles.

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	2. Here Comes The Bride

What Is Love?

Chapter 1

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.I own my OC though. ;3

OxOxO

Yakushi Kaori walked down the streets of Konoha to Hokage Tower.It was a grey,cloudy day.Tsunade-sama had summoned her there.The ANBU scout said it was urgent.Kaori didn't have anything better to do so she went.As Kaori walked,she received the same glares she always got.From the day she entered Konoha to now,she never fully accepted.Kaori walked along still,unemotional.She really didn't care what anyone thought though.

When Kaori got to Hokage Tower,she stopped a doors.Two guards stood in front of her.

"State your business here,monster.",one of the guards told her.

Kaori was always called a monster.Naruto was lucky.One talked to him so no one could call him names.Kaori looked up at the guard with her red,demon eyes.She made him know that she was annoyed.Both guards soon stepped a side to let her pass.Kaori walked inside and walked up the stairs.

"Fuck you.",Kaori mumbled under breath.

Kaori reached the hallway to get to Tsunade's office.She was surprised to see who she saw outside of the office.Her team.Anko-sensei,Chikara,and Hitomi.Along with them were Temari and Kankuro.They must have saw her because they ran right towards Kaori.

"Well,well,here comes the bride.",Anko spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about Anko-sensei?I know you're wierd,but what the fuck.",Kaori said to Anko.

Anko,a bit pissed off,tried to slap Kaori for her comment.Kaori grabbed her hand before it hit her face.

"Don't even try it.",Kaori warned.

Hitomi decided to say something before something else might happen.

"Anyway,Kai,Tsunade wants to tell you some news.",Hitomi said.

"News?",Kaori asked curiously.

"Uh huh.",Chikara said,saying as unemotional as always.

"Well,better get a move on Kai.",Temari told Kaori,pushing her towards Tsunade's office.

Kaori nodded and knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in!",Tsunade shouted.

Kaori opened the door and walked in.

"I hope she won't be to surprised.",Temari said,a bit of sarcasum in her voice.

"Meh.She's be ok,hopefully.",Kankuro anwsered.

OxOxO

Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out. was being mean to me at for a few days. o But anyway,reviews pwease.

P.S.-"Kai" is my nickname.

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	3. The News

What Is Love?

Chapter 2

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.I own Gaara though! ;3 JK!

OxOxO

Kaori walked into Tsunade's office.Her desk cover in documents and papers.Tsunade,as usual,was drinking some sake.To Kaori's surprise,Gaara was in the room as well.He was in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Kaori,I have some news for you.",Tsunade told Kaori in a firm tone.

"Hai,Tsunade-sama.What is the news?",Kaori asked.

"More about this news shit?When is someone gonna tell me what's going on?!",Kaori thought to herself.

Gaara stood unemotional,his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"This might be fast,but you and Gaara are to be married."Tsunade said,slightly drunk from her sake.

Kaori's eyes widened and her breath sped up.Her and _Gaara_?!Her and that homicidal freak?!

"What?!But we're 12 years old and I hardly know him!",Kaori shouted.

Kaori slammed her hand on Tsunade's desk,causing papers to fly every where.

Gaara was a little surprised at Kaori reaction,though he stayed unemotional.He didn't even take the news that bad.

Tsunade looked at all the paper work flying.She stood up.

"Yes!I understand that,but you are the daughter of the Kage of the Hidden Village in the Dark and Gaara is the son of the Kazekage of the Hidden Village in the Sand,Kaori!And you are to be married when you both are 19!",Tsunade shouted back.

Kaori thought about her father.Why would she still be loyal to _him_?!He killed her 6 brothers and then tried to kill her,all in the same day!

"Tsunade-sama,why should I stay loyal to my father?He tried to kill me and took the only family I had away from me.",Kaori asked.She spoke in a softer,calmer voice though it had a hint of saddness.

Gaara looked at Kaori.She had the same eyes he did.Eyes that were drained of love and care.Her situation was the same as his and they were to be married?

"Kaori you can't let this bring you down.You've proved to everyone that you can be a strong,powerful kunoichi.",Tsunade said,her voice calmer as well.

"Then why does the entire Village still treat me like a monster?",Kaori asked innocently.

Tsunade couldn't anwser.She knew that Kaori was still treated with disrespect.She decided to change the subject.

"Gaara.Kaori.I want you two to spend the day out together,to get to know each other.",Tsunade comanded.

"Hai.",Kaori said,bowing her head slightly.Gaara stayed quiet and merely headed for the door.Kaori followed him.They both walked out the door.

Tsunade noticed the that someone was outside the window.

Anko hopped into the office.

"Tsunade-sama,are you sure the Kaori will be ok with..._him_?",Anko asked worriedly.

Tsunade sighed and anwsered the question.

"To tell the truth Anko,I'm more worried about Gaara being with her.",Tsunade said,taking a sip of her sake.

OxOxO

I hope this isn't to corny!Reviews please!

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	4. Fiance Before Boyfriend

What Is Love?

Chapter 3

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

OxOxO

Kaori and Gaara walked out of Tsunade's office.Gaara was,as usual,unemotional.Kaori was,well,surprised,angry,and sad all at the same time.Hitomi,Chikara,Temari,and Kankuro were all still there.They had heard everything.

"Wow,Kai.You took the news wierd.",Hitomi said,poking Kaori's forehead.

"Well,you two better get going.Tsunade-sama did tell tell you get to know each other.",Temari said.

"I can't stay here all day.Naruto said he would treat me to ramen today!",Hitomi shouted out.

Chikara rolled her eyes and said,"God,another ramen-date?You're probebly gonna make me and Sasuke go on a double-date along with you two."

"Ha!Good idea,Chi!Me and Naru will met you two there at 6:00!",Hitomi shouted again.

"Nice going,Chikara.",Kankuro said.

"Ya' know,me and Gaara are still here.",Kaori said annoyed.

"Not for long!",Hitomi shouted,pulling Chikara to the door out of the building.

Temari sighed and started following the two girls.

"Kankuro and I better leave,too.",Temari said looking at Kankuro.

Temari and Kankuro started to walk after Hitomi and Chikara.

Kaori felt awkward.She now had a fiance _before_ she even had a boyfriend.

Gaara didn't care weither or not he had a girlfriend.He was just concerned that he was to be married in 7 years.

"Well...I...um...",Kaori studdered out.

Gaara stared at her.

"What?",Gaara asked.

Kaori stared back with sad eyes.

"Nothing...",Kaori said walking towards the exit.

Gaara let her walk.It was obvious to him that she wanted to ask where they should go to "get to know each other".He just didn't want to.He had no interest in her what so ever.To him,she was just another girly,weak girl that would slow him down.But soon,he would learn that he was wrong.

OxOxO

I hope you like this chapter.Reviews please.

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	5. Learning About The Past:Part 1

What Is Love?

Chapter 4

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

OxOxO

Kaori walked out of Hokage Tower's doors,Gaara following her.They both went different ways and parted.

Gaara was unemotional as he worked his way back to the Inn that him,Kankuro,and Temari stayed at.On his way,he thought about a lot of things.What did Kaori mean by "Why should I stay loyal to him?" and "Why does everyone still treat me like a monster?".It's not like she had anything was wrong with her life.Maybe she was just complaining.There was only way to find out anwsers to all his questions.Talking to her team would help.They should know all of this.At least he knew where they would be.Ichiraku Ramen.Naruto had taken him there before so he knew where it was.He then made his way to the Ramen Shop,thoughts still running through his head.

As for Kaori,she was still feeling all these different emotions as she went back to her apartment.She knew she wasn't excatly the best person to hang around,but geeze.Did he have to be so damn harsh?She knew his history was just as bad as her's.She turned a corner.Kaori felt herself trip and fall on something.She tried to get up but was knocked back down by something.

"Well,well.If it isn't kaijuu.",Kaori heard someone say.She knew that voice anywhere.

"Akane",Kaori mumbled out.

Akane was a girl in the Academy that used to pick on Kaori a lot.Even though they were older now,Akane continued to make fun of her.

"So,Hitomi and Chikara not here to protect there little kaijuu,eh?",Akane asked in a devious tone.

Hitomi and Chikara were always there to stick up for her even when they were young.

_Flashback_

_"No!Please stop it!",Kaori screamed,tears streaming from her eyes._

_"Not a chance,kaijuu!",Akane shout out laughing,kicking Kaori in the lungs._

_It was the Academy days.Lunch break at the moment.Kaori felt like she could breathe.She felt another blow to to her back.There was more than just Akane there.She felt like she wanted to die.She'd rather go through an eternity in hell than this._

_"This should finish it off!",Akane shouted,kick her foot back ready to make a finishing blow._

_Kaori shut her eyes waiting for the hit to come._

_"Pick on Kaori again,huh?",Kaori heard._

_"Hitomi!Mind your own business!",Kaori heard Akane shout.She opened her eyes to see two girls holding Akane back._

_"At the count of three Chii!",Kaori heard the girl named Hitomi say._

_"One,two,three!",Hitomi screamed laughing._

_The two girls threw Akane backwards,making her land on her butt._

_"Anyone else?!"Hitomi shouted._

_Everyone backed off,knowing that she meant business._

_The two girls walked to dumbfounded Kaori.No one ever protected or stood up for her before._

_"So you're Kaori,huh?",Hitomi asked._

_Kaori looked up at her,scared._

_"H-hai.",Kaori studdered out._

_Hitomi giggled and motioned Chikara to help her up.They both helped Kaori up._

_"My names Hitomi and this is Chikara!",Hitomi said cheerfully._

_"Whatever...",Chikara said softly._

_"M-my names K-k-kaori.",Kaori said in a low voice._

_"We know that,silly!",Hitomi giggled,poking Kaori's forehead lightly._

_Kaori frowned slightly and said,"I'm sorry you had to go through all this trouble for me.I-i don't have any friends really."_

_Hitomi laughed._

_"You have us,right Chikara?!",Hitomi said loudly._

_"Hnn.",Chikara mumbled._

_"Well you have us now,ok?!",Hitomi asked,smiling brightly._

_Kaori brighten up and smiled a bit.She had friends now._

_"Ok.",Kaori anwsered,smiling slightly._

_End of Flashback_

Kaori looked up at her and smirked.

"Oh really now?How can you tell?You have gotten dumber,bitch.",Kaori said in a concited tone.

Akane snickered and kicked Kaori in the stomach.Kaori winced slightly,but that was it.She got back up on her feet quickly.

"Is that it?",Kaori asked smirking.

"Nope",Akane said throwing a punch at Kaori.

Kaori smirked and grabbed her fist.Kaori twisted her arm and threw her on the ground.Akane screamed and stayed on ground.

"Don't underestimate me.",Kaori said,looking down at Akane.

Akane watched as Kaori walked away like nothing happened.

OxOxO

Sorry it took awhile for this chappy.I've been uber busy.School starts in like two days for me.

_**Kaijuu-"monster" in Japanese.**_

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	6. Learning About The Past:Part 2

What Is Love?

Chapter 4

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

OxOxO

Gaara finally got to Ichiraku Ramen and there they were.Hitomi and Naruto were having one of there usual eat-down-the-ramen-before-you-puke battles and Chikara and Sasuke,looking as unemotional as ever.Gaara moved one of the hanging pieces of cloth and sat down.

"Hey,Gaara!",said Naruto,still slurping down ramen as fast as he could.

"Ha!You're not gonna win that way,Naru!",Hitomi shouted,doing the same as Naruto.

"Idiots...",Chikara and Sasuke said together.

They both were slurping down the last of their ramen.

Hitomi finished first.

"Ha!I beat you _again_ Naru!",Hitomi shouted with a concited smirk on her face.

Naruto looked over at Gaara,trying to get over the fact that he just got beat by his girlfriend for the thousandth time.

"What are you doing here,Gaara?",Naruto asked.

"For once you ask a good question,dobe.What are you doing here,Gaara?",Sasuke asked,only a little curious.

"Kaori.Why is she so depressed?It's not like she would have any problems.",Gaara spoke in his usual tone.

"That's what you think.",Hitomi said,a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"There's more to that girl than you think,Gaara.",Chikara told him.

"When Kaori was born,an evil spirit was sealed in her.Not like the Kyuubi or any other demon.",Hitomi explained.

"They say it was the spirit of the Grim Reaper itself.",Chikara said worriedly.

"Her father,the Kurokage,treated her like crap because of it.Her mother had died in child birth having her so he also blamed Kao for killing her,too.She told me that he wanted a boy instead of a girl,anyway.Even though she already had 7 brothers.She started training at the age of 2.Her brothers trained her whenever they had spare time.",Hitomi continued.

"2 is a bit earily,don't cha' think?",Naruto asked.

"It didn't matter to her father.As long as she didn't make any contact with him.",Chikara anwsered.

It began to rain outside,but the five still stayed inside the stand.

Hitomi clenched on to her pants and looked down.She continued.

"On Kaori's third birthday,her father finally snapped and tried to kill her.",Hitomi said with a concerned tone.

Everyone,but Chikara and Hitomi,couldn't help but be a little surprised.

"In the process,6 of her brothers tried to protect her,but all ended up getting killed by their own father.Kaori told us that she ran through out the castle in scearch of somewhere to hide.She said she hide in the attic for 3 days.By then,her father had already ordered that she would be sent to Konoha.",Chikara spoke.

"She was always alone until the Academy.Then she was just picked on by the rest of the kids and hated by everyone else.We were her only friends.",Hitomi said.

"What about that choker with the purple jewel?",Gaara asked.

"Third Hokage had that specially made for her to keep the spirit under control and to hold the souls she has to keep as well.",Hitomi said.

"Souls?!",Naruto shouted.

"Yes,souls.The spirit lives off of souls.If the souls aren't given,the spirit will take control over her body and kill everyone close to her.Then it will kill her after using her body.Afterwards,it would cause chaos where ever it went.",Chikara anwsered.

"Just of having the thought of having to kill to survive...it must drive Kao insane.",Hitomi stated.

"Hold on._6 _brothers?I thought she had _7_ brothers.What about him?",Sasuke asked,now very curious.

Chikara and Hitomi were both silent for a moment.

Chikara decided to reply and said,"Her last brother was...Kabuto."

"Kabuto?!",Naruto shouted out.

"Yes,Kabuto.Back when Kaori's mother was pregnant with Kabuto,her father had to fight along side Konoha at the Battle of Kikyo's Castle.They had to bring her mother along so no one could attack her while her father was gone.She had Kabuto in the middle of the battle and Kabuto's foster father helped birth him.Kabuto was lost and found by the same person who helped birth him.",Hitomi explained.

"I see.",Sasuke said.

"That anwser all your questions,Gaara?",Chikara asked.

Gaara nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?",Hitomi asked.

"Where does Kaori live?",Gaara asked.

"From here,her apartment is...that way.Then you turn left.From there you'll she her apartment building on the left.Then her apartment is the fourth on the top.",Hitomi said,pointing to the right of the stand.

Gaara started to walk that way,remembering the directions in his head.

OxOxO

Sorry this chappy took long.School started so it took me awhile to finish it.Hope you enjoyed!

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	7. Enter Amaya!:The Lovely Young Women

What Is Love?

Chapter 6

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

OxOxO

A young women walked through a forest in the afternoon light.She was alone when it started to rain.Her expression stayed blank.Trees would keep her dry anyway.She was wearing a kimono that stopped mid-theigh and from there she wore leggings at went down to knees.One long,brown bang covered one half of her face.Her forehead protected showed the symbol for the Village Hidden in the Dark.She was Yakushi Amaya,Yakushi Kaori and Yakushi Kabuto's long lost cousin.She was 15.

Amaya continued to walk through the trees.She got tired after walking for so long.She sat down against a tree and closed her eyes.She was near her destination as is.5 minutes wouldn't be so bad.After only 3,she felt the presence of someone else there.She opened her eyes to see a man in a long,black cloke covered in red clouds.His hair was black and down to the back of his neck.His eyes hold the Sharingan.

Amaya sat up and spoke,"It took you long enough,Itachi."

Itachi walked over to the tree and leaned against it.He didn't make eye contact with her.

"Forgive me,Amaya-san.",Itachi said softly.

Amaya sighed and replied,"It's fine.I just needed to see you was all."

Itachi looked down at the brunette who looked a bit depressed.He sat down in his spot.Amaya looked over at him.Itachi kissed her cheek slightly.Amaya smiled and moved closer to him.

Itachi leaned in and whispered in her ear."I needed to see you,too."

OxOxO

My shortest chapter yet! xDDD Oh well,I got the point across.Reviews please. x333

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	8. A Little Chat Between Lovers

What Is Love?

Chapter 7

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto,but I do own Gaara. ;3

Gaara:Since when?

Kaori:Since Tsunade told us that we were engaged so ha!

Gaara:...Damn girl...

Kaori:-cracks knuckles and glares evilly- What was that?

Gaara:-glares back- Nothing "sweetie".

Kaori:smirks Thought so "honey bunch". Now,to the fanfic,"Gaa-kun"!

Gaara:-rolls eyes-

OxOxO

Gaara continued to make his way towards Kaori's apartment.The rain didn't bother him though.It didn't rain much in Suna,only in the winter months did it rain at all.He turned the corner to see a row of apartment buildings and a girl his age sitting on the ground with a black eye.(Haha,guess who that might be?!)Gaara didn't pay much mind to her.The buildings looked about 6 to 8 stories each.Gaara walked along until he found Kaori's apartment building.He walked up the stairs to the 4th floor and to Kaori's exact apartment.He knocked on the door.

"Y-yes?",a meak voice replied.

"It's Gaara.",Gaara anwsered back in his normal tone.

The door opened slightly,enough for Kaori to show her face.Her cheeks and eyes were red.

"What is it?",Kaori asked in her still meak voice.

Gaara was surprised.She was so head strong awhile ago.Now,she was crying and trying to cover it up,which she didn't do the best job on.

"I wanted to talk.",Gaara said.

Kaori moved out of the way and opened the door more to let him in.Gaara walked in and sat down on her couch.He looked around.The apartment was fairly large.It was clean for the most part.The one thing that scared him was the entire bookself of mangas there was.Not only was there a lot,but wasn't Kaori a little too old for mangas?Kaori saw Gaara staring at the bookself.She sighed and sat down and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"I know what you're thinking.'She's too old for mangas.',Kaori started,looking at Gaara who was now looking at her.

"I just never fully grew-up.",Kaori stated,then she giggled and continued,"Hito and Chika always said I was the most immature one out of us three.They're right.Plus,I'm the youngest."

Gaara's eyes went wide.Did she just giggle?No,it couldn't be.Girls like Kaori didn't giggle.But she was still a girl.And,was she bipolar?She was just crying,now giggling?He had to think of something to say.

He did have to agree with her.It was privete collection,but he still liked a few mangas himself.

"...I have a few.",Gaara said quietly.

"That's cool.Which ones?",Kaori asked curiously.

Gaara felt pretty awkward.Ninjas like them,talking about manga?Weird.

"...Some.",Gaara replied,a slight blush on his face.

Kaori realized that Gaara was pretty freaked out that they were talking about manga and decided to change the subject.

"So,what did you want to talk with me about,Gaara?",Kaori asked.

Gaara was glad she changed the subject.

"I wanted to talk with you about your past.",Gaara said.

"M-my past?",Kaori asked,taken back a bit.

"Yes.",Gaara anwsered.She seemed pretty sensitive about the subject of her past.

Kaori gulped and continued,"W-what about i-it?"

Gaara started,"We have almost the same past."

Kaori shrugged and nodded,"A-and?"

Gaara said blankly,"...I hope we can get along pretty well."

Kaori raised an eyebrow,"So you just hope we can get along well?"

Kaori smiled and kissed his cheek causing him to turn a bright shade of red.

"I hope so,too.",Kaori said smiling.

Gaara looked surprised.

"You're not afraid?Don't you think I'm a monster like everyone else?",Gaara asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm a monster,too.So it doesn't matter to me what everyone else thinks.",Kaori said smiling.

"Ok,I guess.But,why the kiss?",Gaara asked again.

"We're engaged now,aren't we?",Kaori replied.

Gaara sighed.He had forgotten.Well there wasn't any turning back now.

"Kaori?",Gaara said.

"Hmmm?",Kaori anwsered.

"Kankuro,being the idiot that he is,told me that when a girl kisses your cheek,they want you to kiss them.Is that true?",Gaara asked innocent sort of way.

Kaori shrugged.

"Depends.Did you want to kiss me?",Kaori asked.

Gaara didn't really know what to say.Should he?Gaara blushed slightly and quickly kissed her cheek gentally.Kaori smiled a bit.

Kaori noticed Gaara making a weird expression.

"What's wrong,Gaara?",Kaori asked him.

Gaara looked at her and started,"It's nothing."

Gaara didn't know what this feeling was.It was a good feeling.It felt like his heart was about to explode.

"You hungry?",Kaori asked.

Gaara nodded.

"Can you cook?",Gaara asked.

Kaori giggled,then started laughing.Gaara looked at Kaori,still waiting.

"Are you kidding?I couldn't cook if my life depended on it!That's why Hitomi is my roommate!She cooks,I clean!",Kaori anwsered,still laughing.

"_Just great._",Gaara thought to himself.His fiance couldn't cook.

"Don't you want to be a decent house wife?",Gaara asked.

Kaori chuckled and smirked.

"Gaara,I don't wanna be a house wife.",Kaori said,still smirking.

Gaara stared at her,quiet for a moment then started,"Then what are you gonna do when we",Gaara paused,"get married?"

"You think my ambition is gonna stop when I get married?Wrong.",Kaori anwsered back with her infamous attitude.

Gaara rolled his eyes and dared to ask,"What is your dream?"

Kaori smirked even harder and went on to say with her cocky attitude,"I'm gonna avenge my brothers and kill my father.Then,I'm gonna be the next Kurokage of the Village Hidden in the Dark."

Gaara was just waiting to hear her say "dattebayo" or "hmf" at this point.She was like some weird mix of Sasuke,Naruto,and himself.Though he did have to give her some credit for having guts.

"I doubt that's going to happen,Kaori.You're to...well...your a girl.",Gaara stated in his usual tone of voice.

Kaori stood still for a second.Her eye twiched.He was a dead man.Kaori flung up from her seat and with it,she knocked over the coffee table.Gaara looked up at Kaori,who was now an angry red,with surprise.That feeling in his heart went away.Man was this girl moody.And she had a temper.Even better.

"Don't you dare under estimate me,Gaara!I might be a girl and so what?!Look at Tsunade!I'll be Kurokage,just you wait!In fact,I'll be Kurokage before we even get married!,"Kaori spilled out in a stream of words so fast,he really couldn't keep up with what she was saying.All he heard was "under estimate","girl","Tsunade","Kurokage","before",and "married",but he got what the angry girl said anyway.

Gaara sighed,"Fine,but I'll be Kazekage before you."

Kaori glared at him,then smirked.

"Lets make deal,eh?",Kaori said,conceted.She sat down.

Gaara glared,"What kind of deal?"

"Oh,just one where if I become Kurokage before you,you have to admit that women are stronger then men for the rest of your days.",Kaori smirked.

"And if I become Kazekage before you become Kurokage?",Gaara asked with curiousity.

"Hmmm,you get to make me do whatever you want for a year.No nasty,perverted crap though.",Kaori said with some thought.

"Oh no.Not the perverted stuff.",Gaara said with blank sarcasum.

Kaori glared at him.

Gaara glared back.

"Kaori,actually you lack sex appeal for one thing.",Gaara said.

Kaori's eye twiched again,but she kept in this temper flare.

"You're flat-chested.",Gaara said again.

"Since when have you been looking at my body?Unless you're a...oh,Gaara.",Kaori smirked and covered her mouth with her hand because she was giggling.

Gaara blushed.He knew what she was talking about.She thought he was a pervert.

"Relax,I wasn't,I didn't mean.",Gaara was unable to even finish a sentence with how much he was blushing.

"Aww,Gaa-kun is blushing.",Kaori said giggling.

Gaara looked away with a frown.

"I was just playing around.Ya don't need to freak out.",Kaori leaned over to see if he was ok.

Gaara had turned around to look at Kaori at the same moment Kaori was leaning in to look at him.They ended up having their faces only a few mere centimeters a part.They both blushed.They both had mixed feelings about each other as well.The feeling in Gaara's chest came back again.They both leaned in another centimeter,they were about to kiss.Suddenly,the front door opened to show the raining sky and with it Hitomi,Naruto,Chikara,and Sasuke.

"Ka-Kao...Bwhahahahaha!",Hitomi started but couldn't finish.Her and Naruto where laughing so hard,they fell to the floor.

Gaara and Kaori blushed even more and moved away from each other.

"So Gaara,did you get rough with her?",Sasuke asked with a sarcastic smirk as he pointed at the coffee table on the floor.

"Shut up,Uchiha.",Gaara snickered.

"Looks like our little Kai grew up,eh Hitomi?",Chikara said half laughing.

Gaara looked over at Kaori in the corner of his eye.She looked mad,embaressed,and disappointed all at once.

Hitomi and Naruto got up off the floor.Hitomi walked over to Kaori and Gaara and said,"Let's celebrate!"

Kaori and Gaara looked at each other and shrugged.

"How about...dumplings?Shopping district?",Chikara said with a smirk.Dumplings were Kaori's favorite and everyone knew she couldn't say no to them.

"Ummm..sure.",Kaori replied smiling,trying to keep in her excitment.

"We'll meet you guys in an hour.",Sasuke said to the girls.

"Gotta get ready.",Naruto added,showing off his famous Uzumaki grin.

Gaara,Naruto,and Sasuke started for the door.

"By the way...",Chikara stopped them.

The three girls smirked and looked at each other.

"_You're_ paying.",Hitomi said as the three looked back at the boys.

Naruto's jaw dropped,Sasuke's eye twiched,and Gaara showed a blank frown.

"And you know how much I'll end up eating.",Kaori finished with a wink.

"Hey yo-ahh!",Naruto tried to speak up but Sasuke and Gaara pulled him back towards the door.

"There's no use,dope.Lets go.",Sasuke explained.

They finally walked out and shut the door.

Chikara,Hitomi,and Kaori started laughing hysterically.They high-fived each other.

"Lets go get ready.",Kaori said after laughing.

"Sure.",Hitomi agreed.

"I'll just go get ready at my house and come back here before the boys come.",Chikara said,walking towards the door.

"K.See ya in a little bit.Oh!And remember not to wear a dress,Chika.",Kaori said,waving good-bye.

"Tct.Don't worry about it,Kao.",Chikara commented as she smirked.

Hitomi was inching her way towards the bathroom.Chikara had already stepped out.

"Ya' know,I know you're going to the bathroom.",Kaori said,looking back slightly with a smirk.

"To late,Kao.",Hitomi stuck her tongue out.She was already in the bathroom.

Kaori smirked and went to her room to plan what she was going to wear.

OxOxO

To Amaya (you know who you are),I put you in the fanfic finally.Anyway,hoped this chappy wasn't to sappy. (Omg,that rhymed! x3) Sorry this chapter took awhile to come out.I just moved and I didn't have Internet for a very,very,VERY,long time. I'm not a little fangirl,ok?...I'm a big one. xDDDD lol jk jk jk I'm not a fangirl. Tell me how much you liked or disliked (gasp) the fanfic so far.That's just a long version of saying "MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!" Thank you all. :)

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	9. A Date It Is

What Is Love?

Chapter 8

Disclamer:As usual,I don't own Naruto,but I d-

Gaara:-rolls eyes and then glares-Just shut up,Kao,and get this over with.

Kaori:-sniff- O-ok.

Hitomi:Jesus,Gaara.What did you do that for? -thinking- _Haha Kao._

Gaara:'Cause I felt like it.-smirks evilly-

Kaori:-smacks Gaara upside the head with a tear in her eye- You asshole!

Chikara:-smirks- And you're a whole ass,you're perfect for each other.

Kaori and Gaara:-glares at Chikara with a killing intent-

OxOxO

Kaori walked out of her bedroom.She was all ready for the night out.She was wearing a white long-sleeve AFI shirt (Yes there is AFI in Naruto.Why?Because it's _my_ fanfic. :P) and a short-sleeve black hoodie with dark blue jeans and black flats with buckles on the front.Her hair was in a pony tail and her bangs covered one eye.Of coarse,she was wearing her silver choker.Kaori's black cat,Nina,walked out of the bedroom,following along side.

"Took you long enough.",Hitomi commented.She was sitting casually on the couch.

She was wearing a black hoodie with sleeves that ended at her elbows and a plain white T-shirt under it,but you couldn't see it.On the hoodie was a picture of "Gir" and a bunch of his sayings in different colors.She had on black pants and her white,"Gir" covered flats.The hood was over her head and her bangs were in her face slightly.

"Well,I would've been done faster if someone hadn't taken so damn long in the bathroom.",Kaori said sitting down on the couch.

"Wasn't me...must have been the cat.",Hitomi said with a chuckle.

"Gasp.Nina?",Kaori asked,smirking down at the cat on her lap.

"Nya?",Nina meowed,turning her head to one side in confusion.

The two girls laughed a little.

"So,is Chika here yet?",Kaori asked while laughing.

"Yup.",Chikara popped out of the kitchen with a small grin.

Chikara was wearing a turquois top that had a v-neck collar that had laces tieing it up and went down mid-theigh.It had short sleeves.Over that she wore a hoodie the ended at her waist and long sleeves.The top was black and the bottom was white.Her pants went to her knees and were black.She had on Sasuke's shoes (the ones with a lot of straps)and red ribbon with a bell was around her neck.She had on her panda hat (just the ears of the panda) and her long hair was in two braids with her bangs at the side.

"Damn,Chi.",Kaori chuckled.

"Don't be jealous,Kao.",Chikara said,leaning against the frame of the kitchen door.

Hitomi looked at the clock and said,"It's 6:30.What should we do to pass some time?

Chikara smirked,"How about talk about how much Kao is gonna eat?"

"And how much Gaara and Sasuke are gonna have to pay for it.",Kaori finished.

"Sasuke and Gaara?And the knuckle-head?",Chikara asked.

"You're really expecting Naruto to pay?",Hitomi said laughing.

"True.",Chikara said laughing along.

XoXoX

_45 min. later a.k.a.-7:15 pm..._

There was a knock at the door.Hitomi and Kaori,who were reading manga,and Chikara,who was drawing,looked back at the door.Nina,who was napping on the couch,didn't like the noise and walked back into Kaori's bedroom.

"Who is it?",Kaori shouted,still reading "Murder Princess" and refusing to put it down.

"The Sandman and the 6th Hokage.",a voice sounding like Naruto's shouted back.

Kaori smiled and walked to the door.She opened it to see Naruto and Gaara.She moved to the side and let them in.

Naruto was wearing a brown short sleeve shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under it.He had on some slightly baggy jeans and gym shoes.His hair was in its normal state of...spikiness.Gaara was wearing a black,baggy t-shirt,tinted jeans,and regular,black gym shoes.A chain hanging from his pocket to the hem of his pants showed that he had his wallet with him.

"So,the Sandman and the Legendary Knuckle-Head are here.Where's the Emo Aveneger?",Kaori asked with sarcasum in her voice.

Naruto and Gaara glared at Kaori and Kaori glared back.

Chikara chuckled,"Sasuke might be a little late."

Hitomi laughed,"I'm not even gonna ask.",still reading "Azumanga Daiou".

"What did you do to him this time,Chikara?",Naruto asked with a sigh.

"You'll see when he gets here.",Chikara anwsered smirking.

XoXoX

_15 min. (and many jokes about Kaori's eating habits) later a.k.a.-7:30 pm _

There was another knock at the door.Kaori,Chikara,and Hitomi all went back to reading manga and Naruto and Gaara had decided to annoy the hell out of them.Naruto was leading most of it though.

Kaori walked to the door,already knowing who it was,but decided to bug him anyway.

"Who is it?",Kaori asked grinning.

"You damn well know who it is,Yakushi.",a certain Uchiha anwsered.He sounded embaressed and annoyed.

"Actually,I'm not that sure who it is.",Kaori,who was trying to keep in a laugh,said,"A name will be in order."

"Dammit,open the door!",Sasuke shouted.

"Name first!And what's with the swearing?!",Kaori shouted back with a grin.

Chikara,Naruto,and Hitomi were all laughing.Gaara had went to just smiling a bit.

"Fine!Uchiha Sasuke!",Sasuke said.He sounded like he was pouting.

"Good.",Kaori was about to open the door.

"No!Not yet!",Chikara stopped her,"Pet name?"

"Chikara?!Why?!Just open the door!",Sasuke shouted.

"Pet name!Or I'll say it,you stay outside and I send Yu-chan out there,too!",Chikara shouted back in persistence.

A loud bang showed that Sasuke just hit his head on the door.

"Gummi-Bear.",Sasuke mumbled back.

"What was that?",Naruto asked laughing.

"Gummi-Bear!",Sasuke shouted in humillity.

A loud meow coming from Kaori's room,that showed that Nina wanted everyone to shut up and let her sleep,caused them to laugh more.

Chikara opened the door.Sasuke walked in to see Naruto,Hitomi,and Kaori laughing at him.Part of it was the joke.The other part was just from what he was wearing.Sasuke was wearing a baggy,black shirt with laces at the collar and the sleeves ended at his elbows.Under that was a shirt with long sleeves.The sleeves had black and white stripes.Over that,he had on a hoodie that ended at his stomach.The top part and the end of the sleeves were gray,but the rest was white.He had on shorts that went to his knees and his black shoes. (the ones with the straps) He had a spiked choker with a cross hanging from it around his neck along with a panda hat as well (has the ears and face of panda).Like Gaara,a chain hanging from his pocket showed that he had his wallet.

"So,this is what you meant,Chikara!",Naruto laughed out.

Sasuke blushed lightly,"Shut up,dope!"

"I'm not the one in a panda hat!",Naruto laughed again.

Chikara got up off the couch and walked over to Sasuke.

"I think he looks adorable.",Chikara said out of the laughter.

_"The last surviving Uchiha,the heart-throb of the Rookie 9,has just been labled 'adorable'.Perfect."_,Sasuke thought to himself,in his head beating himself up for this.

"A finishing touch.",Chikara said smirking.She took off his hat and messed up his hair.Then she put his hat back on him.

"Perfect.",Chikara said with a smile.She always liked his hair messed up.

_"God,kill me."_,Sasuke thought to himself again.

This caused Hitomi,Naruto,and Kaori at laugh even harder and Sasuke to blush more.As for Gaara,he smirked harder.

"Hito,I can't breathe!",Kaori laughed.

"Neither can I!",Hitomi followed.

"Are we gonna leave or what?",Sasuke asked in embaressment.He turned around towards the door.

"One second.",Chikara reached in her bag and pulled out four more hats.Two of them were of foxes,one was a cat,and the other was a racoon.She handed the two foxes to Hitomi and Naruto,the racoon hat to Gaara,and the cat hat to Kaori(all of the hats were the faces and the ears).

They all stopped laughing and just stared at the hats.

"Please wear them tonight.",Chikara asked polietly with a smile.

Hitomi tried hers on and smiled.She thought it was cute.

Naruto put his on with hestitation,but left it on never the less.

Kaori put hers on.This kinda thing wasn't her style,but it was a black cat hat and it was growing on her.Sercretly,she loved it.

Gaara just stared at it and then gave Chikara a look that said,"Are you effing crazy?"

Then Chikara shot a glare back at Gaara that said,"Fucking put that shit on before I choke you." 

Gaara put it on and left it there.

"See.We all have hats now.",Chikara said grinning.

It was Sasuke's turn to laugh.He meerly chuckled though.

"Well,lets getting going.I want my dumplings,dammit.",Kaori said smirking and walking towards the door.

"We better get going before Kao goes crazy.",Hitomi said smirking following Kaori.

"Like she already isn't.",Gaara joked with a smirk for the first time that night.

Chikara,Sasuke,Hitomi,and Naruto smirked or chuckled a little as they watched Kaori give an evil death glare in Gaara's direction.He just kept smirking and walked towards the door.

XoXoX

_30 min. later a.k.a.-8:00 pm_

The six were walking down a street in the shopping district.Many glances,double takes,and giggles were heard and seen because of the hats all of them were wearing.A guy turning around out of a vendor saw them and started laughing.He walked off still hysterical.

"Jeez,I'm not that ugly.",Kaori shouted out to the man laughing.

Chikara and Hitomi giggled.Naruto smiled as he rolled his eyes.Sasuke and Gaara just smirked.The man looked back at the shinobi then turned back walking after realizing that 3 of the people were Gaara,Naruto,and Kaori.He was about 5 meters away.He sped up to speed walking.They could tell he was in a panic and why.

"Fucking asshole.",Kaori mumbled in a tone only the six of them could hear.

"Should I kill him now?",Gaara asked in a low whisper.

"Naw.Not now anyway.Kaori can get him with Onigan in his sleep later on.",Chikara said.

"I love the way you think,Chi.",Kaori commented with a smirk.

"Not if I kill him first!",Naruto said with confidence and he was about to run for the guy in front of them.

Hitomi grabbed the back of Naruto's collar,holding him back as she said,"Calm your ass down."

Naruto backed up and pouted.

"Hey,we're here.",Sasuke pointed to the dumpling shop.

They walked into the shop and sat down.Next to them,from what it looked like,was a big brother and his younger sister sitting next to each other.

"Nee-san!I'm still hungry!",the little girl said to her brother.

"Here,have this.",as the brother passed his last dumpling from his plate to hers.

"Yay!",she shouted out as she picked it up with her chopsticks and ate it.

He smiled down at his sister as she smiled up at him.

Kaori looked at this fondly.It reminded her of something.

_Flashback_

"Nee-san!Nee-san!Which one is this?",a young girl asked running over to a bush with black flowers.

She wearing a loose fitting dress.She had forest green eyes and dark,long hair.It was the 2-year-old Kaori,the only daughter of the Kurokage.

An older teenager of about sixteen followed the small girl.He had dark eyes and short dark brown hair like his sister.He was Chiaki,the eldest son of the Kurokage.

They were in the courtyard of the Kurokage Castle.The castle was used for generations and held the family of each Kurokage.The courtyard was filled with flowers of all kinds and was the brightest thing in the grim area.After all,the Shadow Country is known for having dimly lit skys in the day and a baron place for the most part since the country was mostly mountains.People lived in vallys at the bottem of the mountains themselves.The castle was on the side of a mountain,looking down at the Village Hidden in the Dark below.

Chiaki chuckled and anwsered,"That's a Black Rose."

"A Black Rose?",Kaori repeated,looking up at her brother.

"It only grows here,in the Shadow Country.It was Okaa-san's favorite flower out of the entire garden.",Chiaki said,sitting down on the soft grass under neath them.

Kaori looked away with sad eyes.

"What's wrong,Mei-chan?",Chiaki asked worriedly.

"What did she look like?What did Okaa-san look like,Nee-san?",Kaori asked meekly.

Chiaki made a motion with his hand that signaled for her to sit on his lap and she did.Kaori looked up at her brother with eyes full of wonder of her mother's appearence.

"She had long,dark brown hair and deep green eyes.Her skin practically glowed.She liked to read books and sing.She loved to smile and laugh as well.",Chiaki listed off to his sister with a smile.

Kaori looked up at him intently,imagining her mother in her head.

"She was a lot like you,Kaori-chan.",Chiaki chuckled causing Kaori to giggle.

"Can we have these flowers at my birthday tomorrow?",Kaori asked with a smile.

Chiaki laughed and said,"Yes,we can.It's going to be your third birthday."

"Yay!",Kaori cheered out.

Chiaki laughed more along with his sister.

_Flashback End_

It was the day before the murder of her brothers and the attempeted murder of herself by her father.Chiaki was her favorite brother out of the six she grew up with.

"Kaori.Kaori.",Kaori heard in her head.The voice sounded like Chiaki's.

"Kaori!",Hitomi shouted.

"Huh?Yea?",Kaori said,coming back to her senses.

"You ready to order?",Chikara asked.

"Umm,yea.",Kaori said.Everyone in the group was looking at her.

Kaori ordered her dumplings,the memory still fresh in her mind.

OxOxO

Whew!This chapter was hard to type.I had to get the outfit ideas from Hitomi and Chikara (As I said,real people with real names besides Chikara and Hitomi) and then had to figure out the rest of the chapter.It took awhile to put it all together but it's finished now. :3 Now for chapter 9. TT Well,see ya next chapter!Btw,reviews needed. - Thanks to all my fans and their support!It's kinda weird to think I have fans. O.O Oh,and here,a continuation of the Discalmer!

Chikara:It's true.

Temari:She's got a point. -sweatdrop and grins-

Gaara:-glares- Shut up,Temari.

Kaori:-turns around and pouts- Honestly,I could care less about this engagment.I mean Gaara might end up a wife beater for all I know. -sticks tougue out at Gaara-

Gaara:-glares hard at Kaori and cork on gourd pops off-

Kaori:-eyes turn red and Onigan turns on-

-Mortal Combat music comes on and that voice says "Ready,Fight!"-

Hitomi:Jesus,not again. -rolls eyes-

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	10. My Group Of Friends!:I Owe You

What Is Love?

Chapter 10

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

Gaara:What?No smartass comment? -raises eyebrow-

Kaori:-crosses arms and turns back towards Gaara- Hmf.

Gaara:???

Hitomi:She's mad at you. -smirks-

Gaara:Nani?

Chikara:She said you're the biggest jackass she's ever met. -smirks-

Gaara:?!?!?!

OxOxO

The six finished their dumplings with a few laughs here and there.Sasuke and Gaara ended up paying...a lot.Kaori ordered 5 orders of dumplings and Naruto ordered 3 just to piss Sasuke off.They walked out of the shop,all of them full.They figured they would walk around to digest and look around at the trees dropping their leaves,getting ready for winter weather.Lights from the buildings of the shopping district seemed to pass back behind them as the walked along.It continued to rain outside,but only lightly.

"So Kao,eat your fill?",Naruto asked Kaori with a smirk.

"Yea.Did you?",Kaori anwsered,smirking back at Naruto.

Sasuke and Gaara could only frown and glare at the two.Both of them had stomachs like bottemless pits.They could never stop eating,specially Kaori.

"Hey!",a girl with brown hair in a low pony tail waved.

They heard a girls voice behind them.Kaori,Hitomi,and Chikara all knew that voice very well.Kagesaki Aishiki,a teammate of Akane's.Aishiki didn't really care for Akane all that much.Akane was too preppy for Aishiki's tastes though she was known for being hyper.In fact,Hitomi,Chikara,Kaori,_and_ Aishiki were all known for being hyper as hell.With Aishiki was Takato,her older cousin,and Kiba,her boyfriend.

"Hey,Ai!",Kaori welcomed cheerfully.

The three caught up with the rest of the group.

"Mind if we join?",Kiba asked sarcasticly.Akamaru came up out of Kiba's sweater and barked.

"Not at all.It kinda gets boring with the two emo kids over there.",Naruto said,moitioning his head towards Sasuke and Gaara.

"More fun than hangin' out with two dumbasses.",Takato mumbled,walking along side Sasuke and Gaara.

"Hey!",Naruto and Kiba said together.

"Relax,jesus.",Chikara shook her head.

"You should really train your boyfriend,Ai.",Hitomi commented with a smirk.

"I trained mine and see how he turned out?",Chikara chuckled,Sasuke glaring at her.

"Yours didn't need much training,Chi.Uchiha ya' know.",Aishiki continued,"And you really can't talk Hito.Naruto isn't excatly the best trained boyfriend."

"...Yeah...",Hitomi sighed looking down at the ground.

Naruto noticed Hitomi's sudden disappointment and walked over to her.He put his arm around her shoulders and looked down at her,waiting for her smile.She looked back up at him,looking slightly uncomfortable.Not the reaction he was looking for.

"Can I talk to you alone?",Hitomi asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded and said,"We'll catch up to you guys in a little bit."

"Be safe you two.",Kaori told them.

They both nodded and walked over behind a larger vendor.Naruto and Hitomi watched the other seven keep walking.

"Naruto,we're over.",Hitomi said silently.

"Wah?But...I...why?Is...is it another guy?",Naruto asked hestitently,feeling like his heart was just broken in two.

"No,it's not.I just don't feel the same way I did before about you.",Hitomi explained,she seemed kind of careful of the words she used,careful not to hurt his feelings to bad.

"We can still be...friends,right?",Naruto asked her,disappointed with what just happened.

"Yeah,of coarse.",Hitomi said smiling a little,looking up at him.

"Cool.",Naruto said as he did the same as Hitomi.

They ran to catch up with the rest of them.

"So you told him the news,Hito?",Kaori asked,raising her eyebrow and putting her hands in her pocks because of the cold chill.

"Yeah.",Hitomi said,smiling a little.

"Well,it had to be done sometime,I guess.",Chikara sighed.

"Well,Hito and Naruto are now offically on the market.",Aishiki said,smirking.

"If only,if only.",Takato said to himself quietly.

"Huh?",Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing",Takato anwsered.

"So Naruto,who are you gonna go for next?",Kiba asked curiously.

"I'm gonna wait awhile.Right now I'm wondering how all you know about this without us telling you.",Naruto said,confused.

"I kinda told them I was planning to break up with you.",Hitomi said.

Everyone nodded,even Gaara.

"Oh,that's nice.",Naruto said pouting.

Out of no where they heard a high-pitched scream coming from in front of them.There stomped Akane,the eye that Kaori punched covered with a bandage that went all the way around her head.She looked pissed.Hell,she was pissed.

"Kaijuuuuu!",Akane screamed out.

"Kao,what did you do to her this time?",Hitomi asked sarcasticly as she smirked.

"I'm scared to ask.",Chikara followed,smirking as well.

Kaori chuckled and anwsered,"She started it."

"Well,we're about to find out.",Sasuke said,watching a dirt cloud form from behind the screaming girl.

Akane stomped up to the group and looked at all of them until her eyes reached Kaori.She glared at Kaori and Kaori just stared blankly back at her.Everyone in the group looked at the two rivals.Most glared at Akane.

"You...",Akane snickered,walking over to Kaori.

"Jesus,Akane.Will you just fuck off?",Aishiki asked annoyed that her teammate was here.

"Shut up,Kagesaki.",Akane sneered.

Kiba stepped in front of Aishiki.Akamaru started to growl.

"You shut up you whiney bitch.",Takato said to Akane,anger in his voice.He was protective of his cousin.

"Taka-kunnn,don't talk like that.",Akane said in a flirty way.Akane was known for being Takato's fangirl.

"Don't bring them into this...and _Taka-kun_?",Kaori said,questioning her rival's sanity,"Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"Why?Why?!Because of this,Kaijuu!",Akane screamed out,pointing to her bandaged eye.

Everyone chuckled or giggled under their breath.

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't try to randomly attack me.",Kaori said smirking,"And I use the word _try_ for a reason."

"Meaning she failed...bad.",Kiba said laughing.

Everyone else joined in.Gaara included.

"Just shut up!",Akane shouted out.

"You shut up.",Hitomi said with attitude.

"Calm down,swirly bitch.",Chikara said.(Explaination of "swirly bitch" at bottom after story.)

"Can't make me.",Naruto said,sticking his tongue out at her afterwords.

"I'm not taking orders from a girl that looks like a pirate.",Gaara said plainly.

Gaara's joke made everyone laugh.

"Nice,Gaara,nice.",Kaori laughed out.

Akane glared at Gaara who was smirking.

"You're like _her_.",Akane said to Gaara,"You to Naruto."

They all knew what she meant.The joke was over.It came to using the demons as an insult.

"Monsters.That's you are,monsters.",Akane said laughing.

All their expressions were angery.

"Specially you,Kaijuu.You're the worst of them all.",Akane said,walking back over to Kaori.

"You haven't changed at all.You still cry and run away.",Akane said grinning evily.

Hitomi,Chikara,and Aishiki looked at Akane in complete blood lust.Hitomi mainly.Takato,Naruto,Kiba,Gaara,and Sasuke felt the same way.

"Come on,Kaijuu,cry...cry.",Akane said grinning still,grabbing a kunai from her holster.

Kaori eyes grew sad.She looked down at the ground.

"Heh.I've waited along time to see that face again.",Akane snickered,getting ready for the attack.

"Now,cry!",Akane said,hurling her hand with the kunai towards Kaori.

"Kao!",Hitomi,Chikara,and Aishiki shouted together.

It happened to fast for Kaori to react.She shut her eyes and waited.She felt nothing.She opened her eyes to see the kunai was stopped by sand.

"Gaara.",Kaori mouthed.

She saw Naruto punch Akane in the stomach,Chikara kick the back of her head,Hitomi twist her arms around,Akamaru

bite her leg,Kiba kick her lower back,then Takato kick the back of her knees making her fall down.Sasuke had Sharingan on telling them her next moves,when to strike and how to attack.Aishiki went over to help Kaori and make sure she was ok.Many people had already gathered around to watch the fight.Gaara watched the girl get beat up and then looked at Kaori.

His glance seemed to ask,"Are you ok?"

Her smile said,"Yup."

They were finished.Everyone that stopped to watch the fight walked away and continued whatever else they were doing before.

"Fuckin' preppy bitch,get your ass out of here.",Hitomi growled out.

"Honestly,Hito,I don't think she can.",Kaori said to her friend.

Akane lay there on the ground,motionless.

"You ok,Kaori?",Takato asked.

Kaori nodded,"Yeah,I'm fine.I more impressed with you guys.I owe you all."

"You can start with giving me as much money as I spent on dumplings.",Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kaori giggled and nodded,"Sounds fair enough."

Kaori looked at Hitomi,Chikara,Aishiki,Naruto,and Kiba,kinda like asking what they wanted in return.They only smiled.Even though Hitomi and Naruto's smiles said "ramen".

"Gaara?",Kaori asked.

He thought.He really wasn't sure what he wanted.Well,he kinda knew,but didn't want to ask her.He got an idea.

"Same as Sasuke.",Gaara said after a little while of thinking.

Kaori nodded and looked over at Takato.She asked him what he wanted.

"Sushi.",he said simply.Both he and Kaori loved sushi.Infact,"Sushii" was one of Kaori's many nicknames (I meaningly put two I's).

Kaori laughed and said,"That might be hard for me to give up."

"Well,to bad.",Takato anwsered,grinning.

OxOxO

Another chapter,another day. :3 Aishiki and Takato are real people (and actual cousins O.O).I bet you didn't see the unexpected twist between Hitomi and Naruto.Haha,got you all!Hitomi,in real life,just didn't want to be with Naruto in the story anymore.So,I agreed to break them up...in the story.Oh well.I was always a NaruHina fan anyway.Oops!Did I just say that out loud?! -wink wink,spoiler spoiler- Btw,when Chikara says "swirly bitch",it's from an inside joke from real life.Not telling. :P She says it a lot in real life so I figured I put it in here.

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	11. Is This What I Think It Is?

What Is Love?

Chapter 11

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.I own my mangas,but nothing else. -

Gaara:-stomps up- What the hell is with this "asshole" crap?!

Kaori:...Why do you care all the sudden,huh? -sarcastic-

Gaara:Since now,you bitch!

Kaori:-eye twiches and gets angry- You mother freaker!Don't you fucking talk to me like that!

(more at bottom as always and read the thing at end of story.IMPORTANT)

OxOxO

After the beating of Akane,they were all decently tired and wanted to all go home.Since people were randomly attacking them today,they figured they would drop off everyone one by one.First was Chikara.Since Chikara didn't live too far from the shopping district,they were going to drop her off first.They were talking about missions,teammates,and other random subjects as they walked.Kaori was thinking about everything that had just happened.Suddenly,it hit her.

"Hey,Aishiki,Takato.",Kaori said.

"Hmm?",Aishiki anwsered,grinning.

"Why haven't you guys said anything about our hats?Usually,you would laugh and point,but you didn't.",Kaori explained.

"Hey,she's right.",Hitomi said,just realizing this,too.

Takato smirked and said,"We helped make those damn things."

"It was a lot harder than I thought it would be",Aishiki said,still grinning.

"Why didn't Akane say anything about them either?",Kaori asked again,wondering.

"Kaori,the girl was blind in one eye.Now,she's blind in both.",Gaara said like it was obvious.

She laughed and anwsered,"True."

Within a few minutes of walking,they came to Chikara's house.She pulled her house keys out of her bag.The lights were on in the house which meant that her little sister,only by one year,was home.She put the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Hey,Mari(pronounced like "Mary").I'm h...what the fuck?!",Chikara shouted out with surprise.

There it was.Mari and Shikamaru making out on the couch in their living room(Yes,they are going out in the story).They stopped immeditetly after they saw the sight Chikara looking like someone just bombed her house.This caused all the girls,except for Chikara,to laugh and most of the guys to whistle or root Shikamaru on,telling them to start up again.Mari was blushing quiet a bit and so was Shikamaru.

"Woo!",Kiba laughed.

Akamaru barked afterward.

"Damn,Shikamaru!",Naruto followed.

"Shikamaru...oh Jesus!",Takato said,laughing and almost falling to the floor.

Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other than to Shikamaru.They smirked and shook their heads.

"Shut up!",Shikamaru shouted out to the boys.They didn't stop.

"Mari!Wah...I...oh my God!",Chikara garbled out.

"Chika!I can explain!",Mari shouted out.

"What's to explain?!",Chikara retaliated.

Mari couldn't argue with that.

The girls,finally gaining control,figured they'd help out with the situation.

"Come on,Chi.Lighten up.It's not like they were... ... ...ya' know.",Kaori said,taking Mari's side.

"What are you talking about?!They were making out on my couch!",Chikara said franticly,still trying to get the image of her little sister making out with Shikamaru out of her head.

"_Our_ couch,really.",Mari said right after,believing she had some rights though she was the younger one.

For some reason,Chikara's fit was hilarious to everyone else in the group and they started laughing.Sasuke and Gaara resorted to smirking and chuckling every now and then.

"I don't see what so fucking funny about this!",Chikara shouted in frustration.

Finally,after a lot of sorting out and yelling and laughing hysterically,Shikamaru decided to go home.

"Okaa-san is gonna nag me when I get back.",Shikamaru dreaded,"Troublesome woman."

Mari hugged him and said,"I'll see ya tomorrow then."

Shikamaru hugged her back and started for the door.He walked out and headed in the direction of his house.

"I'll see ya later,Sasuke.Later guys.It was fun.",Chikara said waving them out,putting on a fake smile.Very fake on account that she just freaked out about her sister just a few moments ago.

Kaori and Hitomi waved good bye to their friend and the others already started walking off.Except for Sasuke.

"Wait...",Sasuke said,walking over to Chikara.

He kissed her cheek and she hugged him.Kaori and Hitomi saw them.They started whistling and such.Sasuke glared at the two and Chikara just smiled at her teammates.They got the message and smiled back.They walked off with the rest of them.She sighed at how retarded her teammates were.Sasuke kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"_And she had a problem with me.Jeez._",Mari thought to herself,rolling her eyes as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"I'll see ya tomorrow,Chi.",Sasuke said calmly,walking away towards the door.

"Duh.",Chikara said smirking,shuting the door behind him.

XoXoX

_45 min. later_

Most of the group had already been dropped off.Naruto and Sasuke went back to their apartments,Kiba went back to his house to a worried mother and older sister,and Aishiki and Takato went back to the Kagesaki compound.But listening to Aishiki complain that the Kagesaki compound was so small and needed to be bigger wasn't really worth it.Also considering that Takato tried shuting her up.He failed.

Gaara,Hitomi,and Kaori were left.Since Hitomi and Kaori lived together,they figured they'd bring Gaara over to the inn.They said it was for his safety,even though he could have done without it.They really just wanted to see Temari and Kankuro's reaction to what equals Gaara's first group outing that wasn't with his siblings.Little was said on the trip to the inn,but they finally got there.There was a building with 4 floors that was fairly large.They walked through the doors and towards the stairs.A lady at the desk was about to ask who he was,but realized it was Gaara and guest staying there.

"You got the key?",Kaori asked him.

He pulled a key out of his back pocket and nodded.There was a key hanging from a key chain and a tag also hanging that read "Floor 3,Room 208".

They walked up three flights of stairs and down many halls.They stopped in front of a door that read "208".Gaara sighed,knowing his siblings would do something dumb and regreted bringing the two girls along.He put the key in the keyhole and turned it around.He opened the door.In what amounted to about half a second,there was Kankuro and Temari asking Gaara louds of questions that parents might usually ask.This was exactly what Hitomi and Kaori came for.They grinned at each other as they watched Gaara's agravation rise as his siblings asked more and more questions.He pushed his way through his brother and sister and refused to anwser any questions he was asked.

Temari waved Hitomi and Kaori inside,shuting the door behind them.The two walked in to see they were in a first class room.They could of swore they saw an unopened vodka bottle sitting on top of the big screen T.V. There was two beds with dark red silk sheets in the room.One for Temari,one for Kankuro.Gaara didn't sleep so there was no point in a bed for him.There was a door to a small balcony in the back of the room.On the balcony was a small table with a blue table cloth and two chairs.A vase with a couple of feux red and white roses rested on the table.The table had two plates which meant that Kankuro and Temari already ate.Both Hitomi and Kaori were staring all around themselves.

"_Wow.Wonder why Gaara complains so much if this is how he gets to live._",Kaori thought to herself,still amazed at the vast size of this one suite.The inn looked like complete and absolute crap from the outside.

"So,Kao,did you two bond at all?",Kankuro asked smirking.

"Stop with the interigation.",Gaara finally said,annoyed as all hell by now.

"No,actually.",Kaori anwsered,wanting to piss Gaara off.

Hitomi chuckled a little at her anwser.

Gaara glared at Kaori,willing to kill her now.

Kaori saw Gaara in the corner of her eye.

"You two are gonna get married aren't cha?",Temari started,"Shouldn't you be a lot closer than you are now?"

"Let's change that.",Kankuro said with a smirk.

He pushed Kaori into Gaara,making them fall down onto something.

"What the fuck was that for?!",Kaori shouted out at Kankuro.

Gaara looked up at his brother with a killing intent.

"I meant closer mentally and emotionally,but this is ok too,I guess.",Temari commented,putting a finger to her chin.

Kankuro and Hitomi were just laughing their asses off.Both Gaara and Kaori were wondering what was so funny.But they soon found out.Kaori felt something soft underneath them.They had been pushed on to one of the beds,only a few inches away from each other.Kaori blushed and Gaara just stood there surprised.

"And they don't move.",Hitomi said laughing.

"They must like it.",Kankuro laughed.

They both got up quickly,still embaressed from their ordeal.Kaori blushed and started walking towards Hitomi.Gaara just stood still in complete shock.That was probebly the closest that he had ever been to a girl besides his sister.

"We better get going,Kao.",Hitomi said,finally able to stop laughing.

Kaori nodded and walked faster.

"Wanna kiss your fiance before you go?",Kankuro smirked.

Kaori,who had just stopped blushing,stopped dead in her tracks.Gaara and Kaori looked at each other in confusion.They both blushed again and looked away from each other.

"You two are gonna get married.You have to at least look like you 'love' each other.",Temari started,"And that includes acting like you love each other,hence kissing and hugging...in public."

Gaara walked over to Kaori who blushed more.Hitomi had already left the room and was out in the hall waiting for her teammate.

"Let's just get this over with for the crowd.",Gaara whispered to Kaori.

Kaori nodded slowly,thinking it over.Temari and Kankuro watched the two intently,waiting.They leaned in,eyes closed.Finally they felt their lips touch slightly.Out of no where,Hitomi bursts into the room,looking around for Kaori.She couldn't wait for her teammate any longer.The kiss only lasted a mere 2 seconds.Hitomi had started laughing and walked out again.

"I...go..n...cya!",Kaori gargled out,opening the door to the room and running out.

Gaara looked at his siblings,who were looking at him in pure delight.Hitomi watched as her teammate walked out of the suite in the blink of an eye.Kaori was smiling through her blush as she stared at her teammate.

"Ha!Looks like there was hope for ya after all!",Hitomi joked,poking Kaori's forehead.She was still laughing,almost crying.

"Haha,Hito.",Kaori said,letting the comment slide right off.

Gaara walked out on the balcony as his siblings got ready for bed,still chattering about how proud they were of how "grown-up" there "little Gaa-kun" was now.They were like parents in a way that they cared about his every move.Though Kankuro would have been the most annoying,jackass-ish father on the face of the planet.Although his real father was too in a sense.He smiled when they weren't looking at him.He leaned on the railing and looked down on the road below.

"_Yakushi Kaori..._",Gaara thought to himself,"_Is this what love is?_"

Gaara looked down and saw Hitomi and Kaori walking out of the inn's double doors and towards their apartment from the balcony.Hitomi was poking Kaori's cheek and Kaori was telling her to stop,but didn't have enough heart to stop her herself.He didn't know what to do about this.He couldn't be going soft for a girl.Not now or never.He was Sabaku no Gaara.Being with a girl just wasn't in his nature.

As for Kaori,she thought about the day as she walked along side her friend.She saw Gaara on the balcony from the corner of her eye and smiled.She didn't seem like the one that would be interested in a guy.Love was something she thought was hard to find and it was.

"_I think I finally found it._",Kaori thought to herself,smiling more.

"Thinkin' about your fiance?",Hitomi asked sarcasticly,making fun of her playfully.

Kaori smirked and said,"Maybe.Who wants to know?"

"Me.I just asked,didn't I?",Hitomi told Kaori,still grinning.

When they were about a half of a block away from their apartment,they passed by a dimly lit ally.They both shuddered at the sight of such a dark place.They walked on still.When they were far away from the ally,something formed out of the darkness.Two men.

"So that is the one we have to get,huh?",one of them asked.

"Hai.He wants to get her back to the lair within a few days.",the other anwsered.

"Yakushi Kaori.She knows your brother,doesn't she,Itachi?Maybe a teammate of his girlfriend?",the first one asked again.

Itachi formed out of one of the two men.

"I believe she is,Kisame.",Itachi stated.

Kisame formed out of the other man.They stayed hidden since they were on the top on Konoha's Bingo Book.Being seen would bring a lot of unwanted attention and trouble to the two Akatsuki members.

Kisame chuckled and said,"Then this should get interesting.Specially since she is to marry Sabaku no Gaara,correct?"

"Yes,to unite the Wind and Fire countries.",Itachi anwsered.

Kisame nodded,but stayed quiet.He thought he just saw someone look over at them.

The two faded back into the darkness of the ally.

"_Amaya,please forgive me._",Itachi thought to himself.

The next day would be the beginning of hell on Earth.

OxOxO

Wooo!I think I'm on a roll here!Well,I have news.I'm making a new (maybe oneshot) fanfic.I'm still going to be updating this one,but I need a new couple.Nothing that includes Sakura,Gaara,or Sasuke.I hate Sakura to no end and Gaara is mine. ;P And if I put Sasuke with anyone else,Chikara would come after me. . . No yaoi or yuri please.I DO NOT,DO NOT,DO NOT have anything against being gay or lesbian.Anyway,please get friends with Fanfiction accounts that like "Naruto" to give me some ideas.Which ever couple people want more,I'll make the fanfic of.Btw,I already made a SasukexIno fanfic and I'd rather not make another one.Thank you all! .

-EmoKunoichiKaori

Temari:Here we go again. -rolls eyes- I think anger management is in order here.

Kankuro:I'm kinda scared about their -whispers- marriage.

Kaori:-repeatedly throws random crap at Gaara while screaming and cursing-

Gaara:-repeatedly blocks objects with sand while telling Kaori to clam the hell down-

Kaori:-gets angrier and throws a bed at him-

Gaara:-surprised but still blocks it-

Hitomi:I'm kinda scared how their kid(s) might turn out. O.O'''

Chikara:I don't think they'll love each other that much to -very long pause- ...ya' know? -.-'''''

Aishiki:They don't love each other at all.

Takato:Love?Love?!They don't even like each other!

Aishiki:Don't correct me,_Taka-kun_!

Takato:-rolls eyes- Whatever,Ai.

Aishiki:-glares and pulls out sissors-Don't make me cut your hair.

Takato:-puts on hat- Noooo!(he has decently long hair)

Aishiki:-starts chasing him with a pair of sissors and a butcher knife-

Takato:-starts running around franticly,holding the hat on his head-

Hitomi,Chikara,Kankuro,and Temari:-looks around at the chaos around them and all faint anime style- X.X

Takato and Aishiki:-pokes them with sticks like retards- :3


	12. Thank You,My Brothers

What Is Love?

Chapter 12

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto. ---straight anwser x3

Chikara,Hitomi,Temari,Takato,Aishiki,Sasuke,Kiba,Gaara,Naruto,and Anko:Stupid. -.-'

Kaori:I-I-I...-starts crying oceans- (Btw,the new ocean is called New Kaoriland Ocean and this Dis. is in chibi form)

Gaara: -.-' It feels weird making my fiance cry.

Sasuke:Gaara's gonna be a wife-beater. -smirks-

Gaara:-evil death glare- Shut up,_Gummibear_.

(More at bottom as always)

OxOxO

Gaara watched from the balcony.The people rushing across the street below.So busy even though it was night.The stars shown brightly along with the moon shining in its glory.

"Gaara,we're gonna go to bed.Night.",Temari said to him from inside in suite.

He nodded.Gaara was going to head for Kikyo's Castle,his favorite place in Konoha.He shut the door from the balcony to the suite.He jumped from the railing of the balcony up to the roof and headed for Kikyo Pass.

XoXoX

Kaori and Hitomi reached their apartment soon after dropping Gaara off.They were tired.So many events packed into one day.Scary.Hitomi walked towards her room yawning.

"Night,Kao.See ya tomorrow.",Hitomi said,opening the door to her room with a hand over her mouth as she yawned.

Kaori walked to the door of her room,"And if I'm not here tomorrow?"

Hitomi looked back at Kaori with a grin,"Then I'll have to acuse you of doing very adult things with your new fiance."

"Oh God,shut up.Friggin' dirty mind.",Kaori said disgusted,"You do those kind of things with Naruto?!"

Hitomi smirked,"Maybe..."

Kaori gasped,"Hito!I thought I knew you better than that!"

"And you do!We didn't do anything!",Hitomi laughed,walking into her room and closing the door behind her.

Kaori laughed and walked into her own room.Nina was sleeping soundly on floor when Kaori walked in.Nina woke up and her ears perked up.

"Nya?",Nina meowed looking up at her owner and turning her head to one side.

Kaori smiled and picked up the kitten.

"Miss me?",Kaori said to her.

Nina licked her cheek causing Kaori to smile more.Kaori put the cat down on her bed.She changed into her pajamas and layed next to Nina.This morning she was single.Now she's engaged.Not only engaged,but engaged to a person she barely knew.

"Nervous about the engagment?",Nina said purring.

Surprise,suprise.Nina _and_ Yu-chan can talk.

Kaori closed her eyes,"Yeah."

"Hmm.Well,don't worry.Gaara seems nice enough.When he's not killing people,that is.",Nina said reasuringly,licking a paw.

"Hey,he's not like that anymore.Then again,who are we to talk?",Kaori anwsered.

"En garde.And it looks like you've become protective of your fiance.",Nina purred,falling asleep.

Kaori layed awake.She was thinking over everything.Thinking made her tired,so she finally fell asleep,dreaming.

_Flashback_

The Kurokage Castl.Dinner on the eve of Kaori's 3rd birthday.A long table was set for 8 people in the dining hall.6 of the seats had 6 of the 7 sons of the Kurokage.1 seat held Kaori,the single daughter of him.The seat at the very end was for himself.And empty chair at the other end was meant for his wife.The dining room was lit with candles.

Kaori sat near the end,inbetween Chiaki,the eldest brother,and Hiroki,the second oldest.Chiaki sat next the the Kurokage himself because he was his favorite son.Chiaki was 18,Hiroki was 16,Nagashu and Nagashi,the twins,were 13,Sagami was 10,and Yumo was 8.Little Kaori,of coarse,was 2 about to be 3.

The childern sat,waiting for their father to show for dinner.Finally,he showed looking as depressed as ever.Ever since Sayuri,the Yakushi mother,died in child birth having Kaori,he fell into great depression.He sat down at the end of the table without a word and began eating.Everyone started to eat after word.Dinner was always very silent,but plans were to be made for Kaori's birthday the next day.

"Father?",Chiaki spoke.

"Hmm?",the Kurokage anwsered,irritated.

"We have to make plans for Kaori's birthday tomorrow.",Chiaki said plainly.

They all bit their tongues and crossed their fingers that the outrage wasn't going to be too bad.

"And celebrate the birth of a monster that caused your mother's death?",he spoke,more irritation in his voice.

Kaori looked down.Her father always brought up her mother and how she died because of her.Calling her a monster was normal in this family.

Hiroki put a hand on Kaori's shoulder.

"It'll be fine,Kaori-chan.Don't worry.",Hiroki whispered kindly.

Kaori looked up at him slowly and nodded.

"Okaa-san would have wanted us to celebrate Kaori's birthday.",Chiaki said calmly.

The brothers flinched,waiting

"How would you know what she wanted?She's dead.",the Kurokage anwsered in an angry tone.

"Because she loved Kaori.",Chiaki looked at his father,"You know she did."

The Kurokage glared at him.He got up and left.The two giant doors slammed behind him.They all sighed.They were all still alive.They smiled at each other,releaved.

"I told you everything would be alright.",Hiroki joked.

"Looks like you're gonna get your party after all.",Nagashu said.

"Chiaki said we can have black roses at the party,right?!",Kaori squeeled excitedly.

"Shh,quiet down,Kaori.",Nagashi said,"Father will hear you."

Kaori giggled and nodded.

"We'll have to keep this quiet and secret from father,all right?",Chiaki warned.

"How are we gonna keep this secret,Chiaki?",Yumo asked.

"We keep our mouths shut!",Sagami said.

Chiaki chuckled,"Sagami is right.Don't say anything.The party will be held later tomorrow night in the attic.Kaori,you'll have a good birthday,I promise.And yes,we will have black roses."

Kaori eyes sparkled.She got up and hugged him.

"Thank you,Chiaki-kun!",Kaori thanked,hugging her brother.

"Hey,what about us?",Hiroki joked again.

Kaori giggled and went around the table hugging her brothers.

"Thank you so much!",she said after hugging all of them.

They all laughed and she did too.

_Flashback End_

Kaori woke up.Her clock read 3:00 am.Nina was fast asleep on the floor,curled up on a pile of dirty clothes.Her dream,more like a memory,was the day before the murder of her brothers and the attempted murder of herself by her father.The last full day she had with them.

Kaori smiled,a tear rolled down her face.

"What the hell?",Kaori thought to herself,wiping the tear from her face,"I-It won't stop..."

Kaori sobbed,thinking to herself,"What the fuck?Get a hold of yourself.N-no..."

She couldn't take it anymore.She cried.Kaori missed her brothers.

"Hiroki,Nagashu,Nagashi,and Yumo,a-and Sagami...",Kaori thought to herself.

"...Chiaki...",she sobbed after thinking about him.

They all died because of her.Mother,Chiaki,Hiroki,Nagashi,Nagashu,Sagami,Yumo.Her own family.Now she had to kill people to save her own life.She always had to kill to live.Kaori put a hand on the jewel of her choker.

"This curse.I'll get rid of you,you thing.I'll kill you,ya'hear?",Kaori thought to herself.

Strangely enough,she felt like something anwsered her.

"You won't.I own you.You are to do my bidding or I'll kill you.Do you want your friends,teachers,and your fiance to die?",the menacing voice inside her said.

Kaori chuckled through her tears,"It's my body.I'll get rid of you.I'll find a way.I own _you_,thing.I'll protect my friends,specially my fiance.You can't do anything.",Kaori thought to herself.

There was no anwser this time.

Kaori smirked.She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.Kaori heard a sound a little later,but ignored it.The door to her room squeeked open.

"Nina,go back to sleep.",Kaori said,her eyes still shut.

Nina hissed.Kaori opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?",Kaori asked.

"Someone's h-",Nina started but couldn't finish.

Suddenly,two dark figures burst into the door.One figure grabbed Nina.Nina hissed as she was thrown against a wall and knocked unconcious.Hitomi was the deepest sleeper ever so she didn't hear anything.

"What the hell?!",Kaori shouted,getting up,"Who a-"

She felt a pain near her neck.A preasure point.It was hit with a sibon needle.Kaori's vision blurred.All she could see was two tall figures in clokes.

One figure behind her picked her up.

"This is her.",the one that had her said.

"He'll be happy.",the other anwsered.

"We have to leave before the cat wakes up.",Itachi said,throwing Kaori over his shoulder.

"Hai.Then lets get moving.",Kisame said.

They disappeared into thin air.The next morning would get interesting.

OxOxO

I'm sooo sorry this took so long to come out.I still don't have internet so I have to wait until I go to my grandma's house to put up chapters.TT I will be getting internet by March though.Oh and Aishiki...

Express Yourself With _C__r__a__y__o__n_

Inside joke from school. 3 Nya,you shall never know!!!Anyway,I need some more time to think about the next chapter.I have the basic idea,but details and a few main points are missing so I need to think a little harder.Well,on to the disclamer!

Sasuke:-cries- Chika,Gaara called me Gummibear again!

Chikara:-hugs Sasuke- Hey,wife-beater,don't make fun of my Gummibear! -really pissed-

Sasuke:-cries more-

Kaori:-hugs on to Gaara- Gaara-kun's not a wife-beater!

Gaara:Who are you and what have you done with Kaori? O.O

Kaori:-blushes like hell- What?!I can't love the guy I'm supposed to get married to?!

Everyone:Ehhh?!

Takato:Aishiki,have you said anything yet? . . 

Aishiki:Don't worry about it,Taka-kun:3

Takato:-silence- Last time you told me not to worry about something,half the Kagesaki compound was blown to smitherens. -.-'''''

Aishiki:But that was awhile ago,right? o''' -tries to avoid suprised looks from everyone-

Takato:-another silence- You mean last week,right? -.-'''' And the side you blew up was the side with my room and my picture of you-know-who. . . (Shame shame,Taka-kun.Tsk tsk,pervert now,aren't you? ;3)

Aishiki:-glares at Takato,holding up a butcher knife- Your hair?

Takato:-runs for his life...and hair-

Aishiki:-chases after him- Come back here!

Chikara:That family scares me. O.O'''

Hitomi:That's why you got Sasgay to protect to you from the crazy Kagesaki clan. 3 

Kiba:Hey,that's my girlfriend's clan you're talkin' about!

Akamaru:-growls at Hitomi-

Hitomi:-sticks her tongue out at him- I know that,dumbass.

Sasuke:Not funny,Hitomi. -annoyed-

Anko:Your right.It's hilarious. -smirks-

Temari:-high fives Anko laughing- Nice.

Aishiki:-comes back with bald Takato in hand- See what happens when you say silly things like that,Taka-kun? -evil grin-

Takato:-looks tramatized as he nods slowly-

Kaori:Why can't you do something like this to Akane?!

Aishiki:-drops Takato- Who says I haven't already? -grins wider-

Kaori:-smirks evily and pulls out her scythe- Scare attack? :

Aishiki:-pulls out the butcher knife- Hell yeah. :)

Gaara:And she's gonna be my wife,huh? -.-'

Temari:Perfect match if you ask me. -smirks-

Gaara:Well,I didn't ask you did I? -annoyed-


	13. Missing Kaori!:The Search Is On!

What Is Love?

Chapter 13 

Disclamer:I do not own Naruto!Now read the chapter!It's important!

Gaara:Someone's in a rush today.

Kaori:-goes into mad fit of rage directed at Gaara-

Gaara:-tries to deflect mad fit of rage...and fails-

OxOxO

Gaara sat on the roof of Kikyo's Castle,resting on a statue behind him.He looked up at the sky,thinking.He heard a sound in the direction of the forest.He looked over to see two figures,one figure holding something over its shoulder.They looked like they were in a hurry.Gaara looked away and ignored it.

XoXoX

_7:30 am,the next day_

Gaara had been called to Hokage Tower the next morning.It was urgent.Probably more crap about the engagment.He liked Kaori herself.He was pretty sure that he was in love with her,if that's what you called the feeling in his stomach that he got everytime he thought about her.It was never the before,so he assumed that it was love.Gaara walked quietly.Suddenly,he heard running behind him.

"Gaara!",he heard the familiar voice behind him.

He turned around to see Hitomi,Chikara,and Anko in a mad rush.

"Did you hear?!",Chikara asked worriedly.

"No,but would you like to explain?",Gaara asked confused.

"Kaori was captured by the Akatsuki,Gaara!",Hitomi shouted,"Nina told us the whole thing!"

Hitomi's words hit him,pointed and painful like knives.He wasn't going to believe it.Not yet,anyway.

"What?",Gaara said in disbelief.

"You heard me!You were called to Hokage Tower,weren't you?!",Chikara anwsered him.

"Lets get going!",Anko said impatiently.

XoXoX

_7:45 am,Hokage Tower_

They got to Tsunade's office.Everyone was there.Word had spread around the village like wild fire that Kaori's was gone.

"Everyone calm down.",Tsuande said.

"How?!My teammate is gone and because of that damn Akatsuki!",Hitomi said worried.

Chikara tried calming her down.

"Who were the ones that captured her in the first place?",Tenten asked,"Knowing Kaori,they must have been tough."

"It was Kisame and Itachi from what Nina said.They went through the woods near Kikyo's Castle and escaped out of the village that way."

Gaara saw them that night and ignored them.He had the chance to save her,but he didn't.The pieces were falling into place.

"How are we planning on getting her back,Tsunade-sama?",Aishiki wondered.

Kiba was at her side comforting her.

"We're sent search parties out.",Tsunade started,"And spies as well."

"What'd they find out?",Ino asked.

"...She's being taken to their lair.",Tsunade said,trying to keep it quiet.

"And?",Shino asked,knowing there was more to be said.

"...Orochimaru and the Kurokage might be involved in the kidnapping.",Tsuande stated,trying to make it sound easy.

"What?!",most of them said together.

"Why would the Kurokage and Orochimaru have to get involved?",Kurenai asked.

"Orochimaru probably wanted more power,but the Kurokage's reason is unknown.",Tsunade anwsered her.

"What reason would her father have?",Choji asked cluelessly.

"Unless the Akatsuki were planning on harming or killing her.",Neji said.

The room went dead silent.

"We have to get a another search party out there right now!",Anko shouted.

"Anko is right.We have to set up a search party.More than one in fact.",Tsuande said,"Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata,I want you to go through records of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki to figure out why they would need Kaori and how they're connected."

"Hai,Tsuande-sama.",they anwsered her.

"Shino,Shikamaru,Choji,Lee,you go with Guy and Asuma to guard Konoha from any Sound spies that are probably in the Village as we speak.",Tsunade ordered.

"Hai.",they anwsered.

"Sasuke,Naruto,Neji,Chikara,Hitomi,Takato,you go with Kakashi and Anko.You have the most dangerous part of this mission,get Kaori back.",Tsuande ordered them,"Pakkun and Nina are coming with you to lead you there."

"Hai.",they anwsered.

"Temari,Kankuro,Gaara,get back to the Sand Village as fast as you can.",Tsunade told them.

Temari and Kankuro nodded.

"Tsunade-sama,I'm going with Kakashi and Anko.",Gaara said,"Kaori's my fiance after all."

"_Gaara..._",Temari thought to herself.

"Gaara,you have to get back.",Tsunade told him.

Gaara stood,staring at Tsunade in persistence.

"Let him go,Tsunade-sama.",Temari said,"He's right about the fiance thing."

Tsunade looked at her with some thought.

"Fine.Gaara you go with Anko and Kakashi.",Tsunade said trying to hurry,"Don't worry.We will get Kaori back."

"We better.",Hitomi mumbled.

"Hitomi,don't worry.Kaori's tough and stubborn.You know that.She won't give in all that easily.Hopefully she giving my jackass brother a hard time.",Sasuke told Hitomi,trying to show everyone that Kaori wasn't going to give up.

Hitomi smiled.

"I want you all to get on your jobs immedietly.The rescue squad,pack enough food and medicine for the trip.You're all dismissed!",Tsunade said.

"Hai!",everyone shouted,leaving the room.

XoXoX

_7:45 am,deep forest,area unknown_

Itachi and Kisame were near the Akatsuki lair.Kaori was still passed out on Itachi's shoulders.The hurried knowing that Konoha was planning on getting her back as soon as they could.

"She still asleep?",Kisame asked.

"Hai.I fed her a sleeping pill 15 minutes ago.",Itachi anwsered him.

"He wants her as soon as possible.He doesn't like to be kept waiting.",Kisame said.

"We'll be there soon.Everyone will get their reward.",Itachi said.

The two Akatsuki members sped up and headed off deeper into the forest.

OxOxO

Sorry that this chapter only took forever to get out.I was finishing the plot to the end of the fanfic.But I have big news.After I'm done with this fanfic,I'm going to make a Shippudden sequel.The show will go on!lol

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	14. The Memories Tell All:Why Her?

What Is Love?

Chapter 14

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

Gaara:Kaori?

Kaori:Yes,Gaara?

Gaara:I-I'm sorry for making fun of you so much...

Kaori:-raises an eyebrow- Where did this suddenly come from?

Gaara:-hides script given to him by Chikara behind his back- Nowhere.I just wanted to be nice to you.

Kaori:Awww,Gaara...-smiles sweetly and gives him a kiss,then hugs him from around his neck-

Gaara:-blushes like hell,then makes sand move around them so they can be...alone (hint hint,wink wink)-

OxOxO

Gaara sat on one of the beds alone in the hotel room that him,Kankuro,and Temari shared in the Leaf Village.Yesterday he was told that he would be married at 19 to Yakushi Kaori,the only daughter of the Kurokage,as a sign of peace between the Shadow Village and the Sand Village.Now,he was being told the following morning that his bride was kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

"Why now?Why her?...",Gaara thought.

Thoughts ran back and forth in his mind,trying to sort things out.He had a little bit of time before he had to meet up with Hitomi,Chikara,Naruto,Sasuke,Neji,Takato,Anko,and Kakashi at Konoha's gates for the retrival mission for Kaori.Gaara stared blankly at the wall in front of him.The first time that he thought he truely felt love and the person he fell in love with was taken away.Gaara clenched his fist.

The Akatsuki was going to pay dearly.

XoXoX

Hitomi and Chikara sat in the apartment that Hitomi and Kaori had shared.They sat on the couch,silent,trying to take in what had been put in front of them.The group was broken up.For the first time since they had met her,Kaori was missing from their group,their team.

Their stuff was ready,but they couldn't bring themselves to move.Hitomi and Chikara had protected her and stood up for her since they met in the Academy.Kaori was the last piece of the puzzle.

Chikara gulped and spoke studdering,"H-Hito...it's not your fault..."

Hitomi looked at her with guilt,"Yes it is...if I didn't sleep so deep...she wouldn't be gone right now..."

Chikara and Hitomi looked away from each other again.They looked at the time.Anko would be there in a few minutes to pick them up.They sat in silence,hoping that their friend could hang on.

Chikara looked at Hitomi.She looked so...empty.Chikara clenched the couch cushions.

"Itachi...Kisame...you're going to die for hurting my teammates...",Chikara thought.

XoXoX

Neji got his things ready for the mission.His memories of his childhood with his classmates in the Academy were vivid.Akane always making fun of Kaori,Chikara and Hitomi standing up for her,Lee and his never ending river of determination,Aishiki doing the stupidest shit possible...

Neji zipped the zipper on his back pack and sighed.

There was one more memory that still remained real to that day...

He loved her.

Hyuga Neji loved Yakushi Kaori.

Ever since that day back in the Academy...

_Flashback_

It was the day that he had become a genin and put into teams.The next day,they would met their sensei.Neji,Lee,and Tenten were going to test each others skills at the training ground.Lee had been beaten several times but still refused to stop.

Lee coughed as he got up off the ground,"I...refuse...to stop..."

Tenten went to help him up,"Lee,take a rest.You can train some more when we meet our sensei.Hopefully he won't mind you being so damn stubborn."

Neji chuckled and crossed his arms.

He looked down at Lee and said,"You won't be able to beat me no matter how much training you have.A loser is a loser no matter what.It can't be changed.Don't try to change your destiny."

Suddenly a voice boomed out of the trees,"Again with that destiny shit?God,changed your ways,Neji.You sound like an old lady."

Lee chuckled and looked up at Neji with a bleeding lip,"Yakushi-san."

Tenten smiled,"Shoulda known that Kaori would show up."

Kaori,Chikara,and Hitomi appeared on a tree branch,looking down at them,smirking.The three best friends had been put on the same team.Team 5.Neji rolled his eyes at the sight of them.

"Yet another hot blooded loser hooked on trying to beat me.",Neji thought.

"Hey,you're forgeting the leader of the group,Tenten!",Hitomi shouted out.

"I know.She totally forgot about me.",Chikara smirked at Hitomi and Hitomi snickered.

The girls jumped down from the branch.

"Go take a break,Lee.I wanna chance to beat bird boy over there.",Kaori smirked as she stared down Neji.

Lee smiled,"Go,Kaori-san!"

Hitomi moved aside with Tenten and Lee.Chikara was the referee.Kaori and Neji stood opposite of each other.Neji turned on Byakugan and stood in the pose of the Gentle Fist.

Kaori smirked and thought,"Just what I expected..."

She made a few hand seals and closed her eyes.

"Onigan!",Kaori said and her eyes shot open.

Kaori's eyes were now red and cat like.

Neji stared at her with Byakugan.Chakra moving from her choker was being forced to her eyes.

"Woah,what is that?",Lee asked,wide eyed (...Ok.More wide eyed than usual. -.-').

Tenten shivered,"It's kinda creepy."

Chikara chuckled,"It's a new jutsu Kaori perfected.Onigan is activated by sending a mixture chakra from the souls she's collected and of the spirit inside her to her eyes then transforming her entire eye into something completely different."

Lee was awe struck,"Wow..."

Hitomi smirked,"That's not all.Onigan has the power to hack into someone's mind and find their worst fear.With another jutsu Kaori invented,Nightmare Introduction,she can put them through that fear."

Tenten was surprised,"Is this the same girl that barely passed the exam?"

Hitomi smiled,"Yeah.Kaori's actually smart.Just really lazy."

Neji and Kaori charged at each other.30 minutes later,Kaori was bleeding,but Neji still stood.Kaori panted and Neji smirked.

"You really think you can beat me,Yakushi?",Neji asked with his already large ego showing.

Kaori smirked,"I still have one more trick up my sleeve..."

Kaori disappeared in the woods near by but Neji was directly in front of her.She charged chakra into her arm until it showed black lightning with a chirping sound.

"What is that?!",Lee asked.

Chikara chuckled and answered,"Black Chidori:10000 Birds."

_Flashback End_

Neji chuckled.Kaori blew up half the training ground that day.The day where she was willing to kill him to prove a point that she wasn't weak.

He looked up at the ceiling.

He had to get her back.

OxOxO

I've noticed a lot of people subscribing to this fanfic and I'm really glad all you readers enjoying it! Please send some reviews to tell me what you like or dislike about it and what I should add or take away from the fanfic.Oh,and along with the Shippudden sequel to this,I'm making another fanfic about Hinata and Naruto.I have the plot down,but I'm still deciding a title.It should come to me quickly though.Thank you all for being patient with my inconsisent posting of chapters!My internet didn't come till May so that was annoying.Now,on to the disclamer!

-Sasuke,Naruto,Kankuro,Neji,Hinata,Chikara,Hitomi,Temari,and Tenten find a big ball of sand with noises coming from inside-

Sasuke:Yup,definetly Gaara and Kaori.

-they hear Kaori moaning from inside-

Hitomi:What the hell are they doing in there?!

Kankuro:-smirks- From what it sounds like,Gaara is becoming a man,if ya know what I mean.

Temari:-smacks him upside the head- Shut up,Kankuro,before I make you less of a man,"if ya know what I mean!"

Neji:Hinata,let's see what going on.

-Hinata nods and the both turn on Byakugan.They look at the sand ball for a second then fall to the floor-

Hinata:OH MY GOODNESS,MY VIRGIN EYES!THEY BURN! -Hinata covers her eyes with her hands.Naruto goes to comfort her-

Neji:-gets up,trying to get the image out of his head- Let's just say they're doing very adult,X-rated things in there.

Chikara:Get Kao the hell outta there right now!I'm gonna kick her sorry ass for doing this so young!

Tenten:What can break through Gaara's sand though?

Sasuke:Chidori,duh.

-Sasuke focuses his chakra to his hand until lightning appears-

Sasuke:Chidori!

-he charges toward the sand,breaking it to show that the ball was empty.Gaara and Kaori are really in Kaori's room...still doing adult things...-

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	15. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO MY READERS

I'm sorry that I haven't been posting "What Is Love?" chapters consistently.I'm being overloaded with school work since it's the end of the year.I haven't even started on Chapter 15.It is the 25 of May as I'm typing this.I will be starting Chapter 15 on the 31 OF MAY AND WILL TRY TO GET IT POSTED BY THE 3RD OF JUNE.

Thank you all,

EmoKunoichiKaori


	16. THE END!

Chapter 15

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto...wow...it's been awhile since I've had to type that......

Gaara:....Weirdo....

Kaori:Racoon boy.....

IMPORTANT:I'm very sorry i've been gone so long. I lost Internet AGAIN. Anyway, my views and my friends' views on this fanfic have changed. I am jumpstarting Shippudden. As of now, "What is Love?" is now over. How does it end you ask? Well, Kaori was never recovered. She was brought back to her father. What happened to her after, no one knows. Chikara and Hitomi continued life with Anko. Chikara left Sasuke, making him leave Konoha to live with Orochimaru. Gaara, thinking Kaori was dead, found a new fiance. Thank you for your patience.

EmoKunoichiKaori


End file.
